leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiawe's Marowak
Kiawe's Marowak (Japanese: カキのガラガラ Kaki's Garagara) was the third acquired by in the Alola region, and the first he within the series. It is often seen outside of its Poké Ball. In the anime Marowak first appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!, where it stole the treasured Wela Crown, an item said to boost the powers of the Pokémon wearing it, from Wela Volcano Park. challenged Marowak to a with his in order to retrieve the stolen crown, but ended up being defeated. After having a practice battle with , Kiawe returned the next day and challenged Marowak to a rematch. Using its newly learned , Turtonator was able to gain the power and speed necessary to defeat Marowak, finishing it off with . After its defeat, Marowak conceded the crown and, to Kiawe's surprise, asked to join his team. Accepting Marowak's request, Kiawe then the Bone Keeper Pokémon. In Rescuing the Unwilling!, Marowak was sent out at the Ultra Deep Sea in order to rescue 's mother, Lusamine, from the that had captured and possessed her. When the possessed Lusamine sent out her in order to attack everyone, Kiawe used Marowak and Turtonator to battle against it while letting the others chase after Lusamine. Marowak and Turtonator simultaneously launched a and , respectively. Not knowing which move to dodge, Salazzle was hit by both attacks. However, despite the critical damage inflicted to it, the next episode revealed that Salazzle was forced to continue fighting by Nihilego. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego. In Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, Kiawe used Marowak during his Battle Royal match against and his , Ash and his , and and his , but was soon defeated by Incineroar's . In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, Marowak was used to battle Viren and his henchmen, who had been harassing Kiawe and his family. Alongside Turtonator, it was easily able to fend off the henchmen's and , but struggled against Viren's after Turtonator was knocked out. Kiawe and Marowak attempted to perform Inferno Overdrive together for the first time, but failed because Kiawe doubted Marowak's ability to perform the Z-Move, allowing Electivire to knock Marowak out with a . After spending a night of training together, Kiawe and Marowak challenged Viren to a rematch. This time, the two were able to use Inferno Overdrive successfully, defeating Electivire. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Marowak was used to help clear the mysterious black clouds that had appeared in Alola's skies. By combining its Z-Power alongside Ash's Pikachu, Lana's Popplio, and 's , the Ultra Guardians powered a machine that managed to disperse the clouds. In Securing the Future!, Marowak joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In SM118, Kiawe chose to use Marowak to battle Ryuki at the Kantonian Gym. However, Marowak was too distracted by Ryuki's music to focus on the battle, allowing Ryuki's to easily defeat it with a single super-effective . Personality and characteristics Marowak is a brash and self-centered Pokémon, as demonstrated when it stole the Wela Crown and attacked anyone who got in its way. Marowak also seems to like dancing whenever it is happy, even doing so in the middle of the ruckus caused by it stealing the crown. It was also an eager battler and to have temperament issues, repeatedly attacking Kiawe's Turtonator even after it was defeated and caught by Kiawe. Since its capture, it seems to have developed a rivalry with Kiawe's Turtonator. This was demonstrated in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where, despite being a teammate, it kept on attacking Turtonator and even glared at it while eating its food. It has also been seen attacking Turtonator's targets, knocking them out before Turtonator can attack them in Double Battles. Despite its regular rivalry with Turtonator, it is capable to work as a team with it in Rescuing the Unwilling! and blushed when Turtonator smiled at it in The Young Flame Strikes Back!. Marowak does not get along with another member of its own species and will get into a fight if one happens to be nearby. This was first shown in Alola, Kanto!, when Kiawe and tried to compare it with its regional variant. Marowak greatly desires to become stronger, and hates to lose. In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, a moment of doubt stopped Kiawe from syncing his feeling with Marowak while preparing to use , causing them to lose to Viren. This shared frustration allowed Marowak and Kiawe to bond, strengthening their determination, and allowing them to master the Z-Move, defeat Viren in a rematch, and defend the family farm. As a Pokémon, Marowak has a fear of water, as demonstrated in Turning Heads and Training Hard!, when it chose not to follow its Trainer in jumping into a pool of water. However, it had no problem going on the water-slide at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Despite its problems with controlling its temper, it cares for the Pokémon belonging to its Trainer's friends, such as in I Choose Paradise!, where it happily played with its fellow Pokémon and even carried Sophocles's Charjabug to the pool at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. It has even been shown caring for wild Pokémon, as shown in That's Some Spicy Island Research!, when it happily petted a wild . In the same episode, Marowak was also shown to love the taste of Poni Island . Marowak, like its Trainer, tends to shed tears of joy and pride when it successfully attempts something, such as making a nice shot during a PokéGolf game in SM110. In the same episode, it was shown to be the voice of reason, when it tried to calm down its eccentric Trainer. Marowak is shown to like music, as seen in SM118, when Ryuki played music to calm down his , Marowak was seen dancing to it. This distraction ended up costing Marowak the match. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Flare Blitz|1=Shadow Bone|2=Iron Head|3=Headbutt|4=Bonemerang}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Flare Blitz|1=Shadow Bone|2=Iron Head|3=Headbutt|4=Bonemerang}}}} Z-Moves used In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Marowak first appeared in Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island. It was first used to battle 's Cent at Heahea City. Cent was initially bewildered by Marowak's ability to manipulate its flames, but Sun quickly figured out how to avoid the flames and fight back. The battle was called off after Kiawe decided to call his boss at the and apologize for leaving work without telling anyone. In PASM11, Kiawe was attacked by Gladion after refusing to tell him where the Ruins of Life were located. After learning of situation, Sun, Moon, Lana, and Mallow traveled to Memorial Hill, where they found an unconscious Kiawe and Marowak lying there, defeated. Marowak and Kiawe were healed with Moon's medicinal skills. After Gladion was defeated, challenged the group to a battle to test their strength. Marowak was used alongside Sun's , Moon's , and Kahili's to face the guardian deity. Despite the combined effort of their attacks, Tapu Lele managed to easily blow their attacks away until Dollar evolved into a and launched a successful attack. While the attack didn't harm Tapu Lele, it acknowledged their determination and flew off. Later, Marowak was used to battle the Ultra Beasts used by Guzma at Po Town. Together with Mallow's , it fought against a before later being defeated by a . Moves used mod 2}}|0=Flame Wheel|1=Shadow Bone}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Flame Wheel|1=Shadow Bone}}}} In the games Kiawe's Marowak appears in the following games. Trivia * Out of all the Pokémon captured by and after the start of the , Marowak is the only one to have been captured in a location other than Melemele Island. Related articles Marowak Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) de:Kiawes Knogga es:Marowak de Kiawe fr:Ossatueur d'Alola de Kiawe it:Marowak di Kawe ja:カキのガラガラ zh:卡奇的嘎啦嘎啦